falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Highways Wasteland (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
The Five Highways Wasteland is a location in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It is the main regional setting of the fourth episode, The Engineer. History & The Plains Country The Five Highways Wasteland encompass a large area of mostly flat space which was developed as a passage for roads and rail before the great war. One of the namesake highways head up into the mountains toward Canterlot to the West, while the others diverge and split off into other directions. For the most part these corridors connected major industrial cities together such as Fillydelphia. The highways run mostly Southeast to Northwest through the eponymous wasteland. Scattered between these areas were a variety of Pre-war farms and agricultural settlements. Most of them filled the Southwest corner of the map... but all of them were bombed heavily during the war. The entire area suffered severe damage by the Zebras due to being critical arteries between major Equestrian cities. Targeting of the farmland was intended to hamper food supply. This decimated farmland in that Southwest corner, which came to be called the Plains Country. The land was sparsely populated before the war, and even less so afterwards. It is currently home to a collection of slaver gangs, who used their captive victims to pick clean any parts of the wasteland that they can. A single stable has been unearthed in the area (by an escaping population)... Stable 80. It is not known if other stables rest beneath the tainted soil. The Western border of the wasteland past the highways and Plains Country is a large river. The original names and numbers fell out of use after the war, and so the highways were numbered One to Five, with Highway One being furthest Northeast and Five being furthest Southwest. In keeping with this number scheme, river became known as "The River Six." The River Six is heavily polluted to the point of being more like toxic sludge than water. Agricultural runoff from the farms, industrial runoff from the cities, radioactive contamination from the Fallout, and decaying plants and animals have all turned the water into a black muck. The river is not without life however. Some sea monsters seemed to have survived the war, mutating to thrive in the harsh conditions. The River Six does contain one large island with an intimidating fortress rising above it called "Mare Island." The island is surrounded by some of the most devastated landscape of the entire wasteland. It takes several days on hoof to even find the island, not counting the Rad-Aways and food one would need to eat to survive through the barren fields. To most, the island is a mystery. However, one group of wastelanders were somehow able to open the door around 180 AGW. It is not known what became of them, but in recent years, the guns along the wall have been seen to be moving again, and it's said that thousands of machines now protect the perimeter like a standing army. Notable Locations * Mare Island * Stable 80 * Oasis Slaver Settlement Notable Residents * Amber Glow * Abalone * Sparky * Amber Horn * Ultramarine * Fast Whip Behind The Scenes * The Five Highways Wasteland & Plains Country are based on the "Rust Belt" region of the United States, where industrial cities give way to large open plains to the West. * The River Six is based on the Mississippi River. * While Mare Island is named after the real U.S. Navy shipyard, the setting is based on the U.S. Army's "Rock Island Arsenal." Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony) Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:EAST Corp Productions